Wicked
by alli2345
Summary: Èponine was the girl that was all alone with only the comfort of Cosette to guide her. Enjolras is trying to make a better start for the peoples lives in Oz as well as escaping his past. They meet at Shiz University and together they try to create a new start for the citizens of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story without finishing the others, but this was an idea I saw on tumblr and couldn't resist writing about it. And to those who have not seen Wicked on Broadway, this might be spoilers for you. Please review and I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

"She's dead!" Joyous cries cried out. "Now at last, she's dead and gone!"  
"Let us be brave," Cosette melodiously said. "Let us be grateful. That the Wicked Witch of the West is dead." She faked a smile. Marius came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder for support. Cosette turned around and gave him a small, weak smile. Then both of their thoughts drifted off to a time long ago...

* * *

Èponine Thropp wheeled her sister through the halls of their new school, gasping at the sights. "Oh, 'Ponine, isn't this wonderful?" Cosette asked her, tugging at her sleeve, while still carrying her own suitcase.  
"Yes it is," Eponine said with smile. Cosette, Èponine, and Azelma were attending Shiz University, one of the prestigious schools of Oz. Azelma and Cosette got into the school, but Èponine had to beg her way to get into the school. Their father reluctantly agreed to let Èponine join her two sisters, if she didn't get in trouble, controlled herself, and if she watched Cosette and Azelma.  
"Stop here," the commanding voice of Azelma said. Èponine obeyed  
her command and let go of her sister's wheelchair. Before wheeling herself away, Azelma threw a look of disgust in her direction, and left the two older girls standing in the halls by themselves.  
"Why would she do that?" Cosette asked.  
"You know why. It's because she's ashamed. Of me." Èponine lowered her head after she finished her statement.  
"Oh, Èponine." Cosette threw her arms around her sister, trying to comfort her. "Sure, your skin may be green, but she doesn't know the real you." In the distance, they heard the school's bells ringing. "C'mon," Cosette extended her arm out. "Let's go meet the other students."  
Èponine gave her sister a small smile and linked arms with hers. The girls gave a small laugh and skipped to their next destination, not caring who was staring.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan," Enjolras said, drawing his plan on the ground.  
"Why are we hiding behind suitcases?" Marius asked him. The others surrounding him nodded their heads as well.  
Enjolras groaned. He already explained this out to them two times at most. "Let me explain this again. We are hiding behind suitcases because I do not want anyone to see our plan."  
"Or is it because you're hiding from your-" Grantaire said in a drunk voice before Combeferre covered his mouth.  
"Shhh. We must not speak about that."  
Joly looked at Enjolras and asked, "Why do you even have a fan club if they never have seen your face?"  
"I do not know why," Enjolras shrugged.  
" Maybe because he is-" Grantaire slowly, and drunkly pointed out before he was silenced by the whole group.  
"What did I say Grantaire?" Combeferre lightly smacked him on the head. "We must not speak of that."  
"Thank you mon ami," Enjolras said to his friend gratefully."Now here's the plan." Enjolras drew a group of squares and circles hiding behind the squares. "This is where we are." Enjolras pointed to the square and circles. "Now Marius and Grantaire will circle around to the back of the school. In the back of the school there is the bicycle carriage my parents provided me with. With that, Marius will pretend to be me and Grantaire will pedal Marius to here." Enjolras drew some more circles and squares. "And once Marius and Grantaire made it, the rest of us will come out of hiding and join the rest of the students. Got it?" He looked at the Les Amis de l'ABC, the group name his friends chose. Everyone nodded their heads in silence. "Any questions?" No one dared to raise their hands. Except for Marius.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you know most of my family and the land we come from."  
"And you're good with the ladies, unlike Enjolras here," Grantaire said elbowing Marius in the ribs and earning a chuckle from everyone in the group. Enjolras rolled his eyes at his drunk friend.  
As soon the laughter died down, Enjolras quietly said, "Let's go. Off with you two." Once he said that, two of his friends rushed off.  
"Enjolras, mon ami, are you sure this plan if yours will work?" Combeferre asked him.  
"Positive."

* * *

5 minutes passed with no sign of the two. Then 10. Jehan asked nervously, "Are you sure-" Combeferre shot him a look that told him to shut up. Enjolras quietly peeked over the bunch of suitcases. Nothing, so far.  
Joly tapped his shoulder. He motioned him to look over in the distance. Enjolras had to squint to see who it was. Two men, one pedaling, and the other was relaxing in the back. Grantaire looked grumpy pedaling Marius into the courtyard and Marius looked like he was having the time of his life. Grantaire stopped and clumsily tooled out a harmonica from his side pocket. He then played a few chords before announcing, "His royal highness, Prince Fiyero, has arrived." Marius leaped out of the carriage and Grantaire passed out on the bike, snoring.  
"It's time," Combeferre said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Enjolras nodded and got up. He motioned for the others to follow him and gather their stuff.

* * *

When Èponine and Cosette reached the courtyard, they heard the announcement of Prince Fiyero. "Look, 'Ponine! There's Prince Fiyero of the Winkie Country. Maybe if we are lucky enough, we can say hello to him," Cosette gushed.  
Èponine could only smile at her sister. Cosette always dreamed of falling in love with a prince and then marrying him. Before Èponine could respond to her sister, someone crashed into her. It resulted in dropping her stuff on the ground.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mademoiselle," the person said to her.  
"It's alright. It's not a big deal," Èponine said. She dropped to the ground and started to pick up her belongings.  
"Let me help you," the person got down and started to help pick up her belongings.  
They picked up Èponine's stuff in silence and then the stranger tried to start a conversation, once they finished.  
"I'm Enjolras," the stranger said, not seemingly caring about the way she looked. He stuck his hand out. "What's your name, if I may ask?"  
"Èponine," she said with a smile. She stuck her hand out as well, then Enjolras took her hand and brought it to his lips. Eponine thought she felt heat rising her cheeks. Before Enjolras could say anything else, a group of boys came to join him.  
"Enjolras," one called out. "Who is your new lady friend?"  
"Courfeyrac, this is Èponine. Èponine, this is Les Amis de l'ABC," Enjolras said, indicating the group."That one over there on the left is Courferyac." He grinned and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Next to him is Joly."  
"How do you do?" Joly asked.  
"Fine, you?" Èponine responded back.  
"Wonderful Mademoiselle Èponine."  
Enjolras continued, "That over there is Jehan, and next to him is Combeferre." Both waved at her and she waved back.  
"You see the drunk and the prince over there, right?" Combeferre pointed out to her. She nodded. "Well, they're part of our group as well. The drunk is Grantaire and the prince is-"  
"Fiyero," Èponine finished for him. He nodded. The bells if Shiz rang, indicating it was time to find out their roommates.  
Enjolras turned and looked at Èponine and smiled, "I hope we meet again Mademoiselle Èponine."  
"As do I, Monsieur Enjolras." She smiled in return and waved to the group of boys as they walked away.

* * *

The roommates for dormitories took forever, Èponine noticed, as Madame Morrible had all her papers mixed up. Èponine and Cosette graciously asked if she needed any help and Madame Morrible reluctantly agreed. Èponine and Cosette got their own stacks of papers to sort and the rest of the students lazily sat around the courtyard. Èponine murmured a small chant and suddenly, all the papers went into a stack. Èponine heard a shriek once she done this.

"Witch!" people shouted but she ignored them, knowing that they were right. Cosette went over to Èponine to comfort her, putting an arm around her sister and murmuring words of comfort. Èponine did not cry, she never did, and noticed that another figure had joined the two of them. She looked up to see Madame Morrible standing next to her. Madame Morrible praised her for her gift and offered her private lessons on sorcery. Cosette quickly told Madame Morrible yes before Èponine could even think about it. Madame Morrible told her that her lessons started tomorrow and quickly took back her papers, and started reading them as of nothing ever happened.  
"Cosette!" Èponine quietly scolded her sister.  
"You'll thank me later," Cosette said, squeezing her shoulders. "Isn't this what you've dreamed of your whole entire life?"  
"Well, yes," Èponine stuttered.  
"Then sooner or later, once you've perfected this gift, you can meet the Wizard!"  
"Yeah," Èponine said, drifting off into her own thoughts of meeting the Wizard.

* * *

Èponine did not hear Madame Morrible call out her's or Cosette's name and Cosette had to tell her that she was daydreaming and they got same dorm room. Èponine was too tired to respond so when she and Cosette reached their room, she flopped on the bed, sighing in bliss. Cosette giggled and left to use the bathroom.

* * *

Once Cosette and Èponine got in their rooms and got ready for bed, Cosette giddily rushed over to her sister and sat on her bed, interrupting her reading. "He actually talked to me!"  
"Woah, calm down! Who talked to you?" Èponine asked her sister, putting her book down on her lap.  
"Prince Fiyero," Cosette said dreamily.  
"When did this happen?"  
"When you were talking to that cute guy," Cosette answered, staring to space, thinking about the prince.  
"Enjolras?"  
"Oh, yes, him," Cosette turned her attention back to her. "Fiyero pointed him out as one of his friends when I told him about you and said you were talking to him."  
"Oh," Èponine said. "Cosette, they didn't judge me." Cosette looked at her and waited for her to continue.  
"For the color of my skin. Enjolras nor his friends shunned me for my skin."  
"'Ponine,"Cosette grabbed both of her hands. "That's wonderful. See, I told you."  
"You were right," Èponine smiled.  
"So, Èponine, which one do you think was cuter? Fiyero or Enjolras?"  
"Cosette!" Èponine hit her sister playfully.  
"I'm serious!" The two stayed up throughout the night, giggling and chatting away at the topic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I'm back! Hope you like this chapter. And review and favorites are much appreciated! (:

* * *

"Enjolras!" Grantaire called out to him in the hallway. Enjolras turned around and groaned. He already knew what he wanted to talk about and Enjolras didn't want to explain his meeting with Èponine to anyone else, especially Grantaire.

"Yes, Grantaire?" Enjolras asked as calmly as he could.

"Heard you made friends with the green girl," he said slowly.

"Who?"

"Elphaba..."

"Do you mean Èponine?"

"Yeah, that girl..." Grantaire was starting to fall forward. Enjolras caught him before he fell forward on his face.

"Grantaire, are you drunk again?" Enjolras asked while hoisting his friend up to the ground.

"Like I always am," Grantaire replied with a smile. Enjolras shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So, back to the subject."

"What subject?" Enjolras asked, pretending to forget.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Grantaire shoved him and Enjolras lost his footing for a moment. "You know perfectly well what I am talking about!"

"Okay, fine. What did you want to know?"

"Why were you so friendly with her? Whenever she's around somewhere, everyone would hide or quietly walk away in fear."

"Grantaire, my parents taught me you should learn to know someone better before you judge them by their looks. And also, I believe everyone should be equal, you already knew that."

Grantaire smiled drunkly and told him, "I figured you would say that mon ami. But I have one more question-"

Marius ran up behind his two friends and shouted to them, "I have found the love of my life. An angel with a melodious voice -"

Enjolras rolled his eyes at Marius's statement as Grantaire interrupted him, "Who is it?"

"Cosette."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Marius shook his head and walked over to Enjolras, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Haven't you seen her Enjolras?"

"No," Enjolras shrugged Marius's hands. "Never saw her in my life." Enjolras started to walk away to his room he was sharing with Combeferre and Joly with Grantaire close at his heels. "See you tomorrow Marius."

"Bonne nuit," Marius replied. "Wait."

Enjolras and Grantaire stopped. "Tell me if you see her."

Both of them nodded and the three friends headed to their rooms respectively.

* * *

Èponine looked at her paper. Classroom A112. 'Shouldn't be too hard to find, right?' she thought to herself. For about a minute or two, Èponine wondered around helplessly in the hallways, not succeeding in her goal. The next thing she knew was that she crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Èponine rambled, not bothering to see who she crashed into.

"Mademoiselle Èponine, we must stop meeting like this."

Èponine looked up. "Monsieur Enjolras. Bonjour."

"Bonjour to you as well," Enjolras replied. "You can stop calling me Monsieur."

"Only if you stop calling me Mademoiselle."

"Fine." A pause fell in between the two. "So, Èponine, where are you headed?"

"Dr. Dillamond's class in A112," Èponine read off her paper. "But I'm lost and I can't seem to find it."

"Let me help you," Enjolras said. "I'm heading there myself."

"Oh, really?" Èponine suddenly seemed interested. "Who else do you know is going to be there?"

"Just me," Enjolras replied. Another pause fell in between them."Looking forward to Dr. Dillamond's class?"

"Yes," Èponine folded her hands together after she adjusted the bag she was carrying. "I heard he teaches the best and makes everything interesting about political and social history."

"Really?" Enjolras asked. Èponine nodded her head in response. "Well, then we shall see, together." Both finally reached the classroom and Enjolras headed inside, motioning for her to follow him.

"Together," Èponine mused quietly. "I like the sound of that." With that, she followed Enjolras inside.

* * *

Class was beginning to start and students were filing inside, hoping for the worst seat. Èponine and Enjolras made their way through the students, finding themselves a satisfying seat in the corner. Once they sat down, Enjolras noticed that a few students sitting behind them were snickering and chatting about Èponine's appearance. He look over to his companion, seeing if she would break down in tears. But it wouldn't be the case. Èponine held her head up high, although she had her jaw clenched. Before Enjolras could do anything, they silenced themselves and stared at the figure in front of them.

A goat standing in front of the classroom, Enjolras assumed, was Dr. Dillamond. There was not much to him, except he was wearing glasses and a coat, which suited him. "Now class," the goat began, "As far as you know I am Dr. Dillamond and I will be teaching you Oz's political and social history. Now to start class, who knows-" He stopped. Dr. Dillamond stared at the message that lay in front of him on reversible his chalk board. '_Animals should be seen and not heard_,' Enjolras read. Enjolras glanced over to where Èponine was sitting with concern and found that she was staring back at him equal amount of concern in her deep brown eyes. Both looked back at their professor in concern and saw him muttering, "Who could have done this?"

Dr. Dillamond looked up to his awaiting students and were staring at him with looks of confusion and concern and others with smirks of satisfaction. Enjolras and Èponine watched as the professor stared at his students in shock for a minute before he decided, "Class is dismissed."

Many of the students rushed out of the classroom in hurry, grateful for their early dismissal. Only Èponine and Enjolras lingered behind to comfort their new professor. Dr. Dillamond was currently sitting in shock, not noticing the two remaining students approaching him.

"Professor," Èponine said slowly. "Are you alright?" Èponine's words shook Dr. Dillamond out of his shock, causing him to face the pair.

"And you are?" The professor asked, clearly not knowing who they were.

Enjolras took the chance to introduce themselves. "I'm Enjolras and this is Èponine. "

Èponine asked again, "Are you alright professeur?"

"Miss Èponine, I am alright, but a little shocked."

Enjolras pondered aloud, "Who could up have done such a cruel thing like this?"

"Professeur, you shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't," Èponine stated, indicating to her green skin and sitting next to him.

"Miss Èponine and Monsieur Enjolras, if only these were just words on chalkboard. There have been rumors these days in Oz, dreadful things."

"What kind of things?" Enjolras asked.

"An ox who was a professor Quox. He is no longer permitted to teach. And he has lost all powers of speech!"

"What?" Enjolras and Èponine asked at the same one with concern and confusion.

"And an owl in Munchkin Rock who was a vicar with a thriving flock. He used to preach. Now he can only can screech! Something bad is happening in Oz to anyone with paws."

"Something bad?" Èponine asked, scooting closer to the professor. "Happening In Oz?"

"Under the surface. Behind the scenes," Dr. Dillamond whispered. "Something baaaaaaaad." He covered his mouth. Èponine could only stare in shock at the the professor's bleating. "Bad."

Èponine shook it away and covered the goat's hooves with her hands. "Dr. Dillamond, if something bad is happening to animals, we should tell the Wizard. That's why we have a wizard! So nothing bad..."

"I suppose you're right... Nothing bad."

"Nothing all that bad," Èponine and Dr. Dillamond said at the same time. Èponine gave out a little giggle. Enjolras smiled at the interaction between his companion and his professor.

"Nothing truly baaaaaad," Dr. Dillamond bleated out. He covered his mouth, uttering an apology. "Sorry, bad. I must go now." And he left the classroom in a hurry.  
Èponine looked at Enjolras in concern. "It couldn't happen here, in Oz, right?"

Enjolras looked down. "I don't know." A silence passed over them, leaving that classroom particularly quiet.

"Do you want to come with me?" Enjolras asked suddenly.

"Where?" Èponine asked cautiously.

"To a cafe on campus. I'm meeting with the Les Amis."

Èponine thought for a moment. If she went with him, she could get to know his friends better. "Alright."

* * *

When Enjolras and Èponine entered the cafe, both were greeted by loud cheers and Grantaire holding a bottle of Green Elixir. "Ah, Enjolras," the drunk casually said. "See you have decided to join us." He turned to Èponine. "Look who we have here! A lovely mademoiselle and her name is?"

Èponine blushed and was hoping that her green skin could cover it up. "Èponine, Monsieur. And might I inquire, you are Grantaire, non?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle Èponine. I see you've heard of me and I have heard of you," Grantaire spotted Marius walking over and Grantaire pulled him over, putting an arm around his friend and taking a swig of his drink. "And this is Mar-" Enjolras shot him a death glare and Grantaire paled, quickly realizing his mistake. Èponine looked at them in confusion, not noticing the interaction between the students. "I mean, Prince-"

"Fiyero of the Winkie Country," Èponine finished for him, "How do you do?" She curtseyed, earning a look of confusional shock from Prince Fiyero.

"Um..." Prince Fiyero said. Enjolras went over to stand next to him and nudged him in the ribs. "Fine," he stammered nervously, clearly noticing her skin. "You, mademoiselle?"

Enjolras noticed when this question was asked, Èponine stiffened. "Alright, Prince Fiyero." Enjolras could tell there was some sort of discomfort and sadness in her words. After finding out what was happening to animals in Oz, Enjolras found himself speechless. He now knew he had to something about it; it was one of the topics he would be presenting tonight with the Amis. And he also noticed that Marius noticed her for skin tone, and Èponine stiffened in response as well as the day's earlier incident.

Èponine noticed that when Prince Fiyero asked her, he was slightly in discomfort at the hue of her skin tone. She wasn't blind at the prince's reaction, and it was quite normal for reactions like this to happen to her. She merely shrugged the whole incident off once she saw another of Enjolras's friends coming over.

Combeferre walked over to them, greeted the pair and led Èponine by the arm to a table where the guys were sitting. While walking with Combeferre, she could not help by thinking, 'Why are they being so nice to me? They must think I'm a charity case or something like that.' Before Èponine could think of any more ideas why Enjolras and his friends were being so nice to her, Èponine was introduced to a few more of Enjolras's friends, whom she did not meet the previous day. There was Feuilly, Bousset, Bathorel, and Lesgle, who clearly have heard of her from their other friends. They greeted her warmly, and she smiled in return. "Ahem," someone said.

The next moment, Èponine found herself staring at who said that. That someone was Enjolras, who was currently standing on a table. Grantaire and Prince Fiyero were standing next to him, also staring at him. The cafe owner poked Enjolras on the side, with a a cross expression on his face. Enjolras quickly apologized and got off, and stood next to where Èponine was sitting.  
"Friends," Enjolras started, "We have met here to discuss problems-"

Lesgle cut him off, "You mean Grantaire's drinking?" A chorus of laughter filled the air. Even Èponine found herself laughing. While still chuckling, she looked up at Enjolras, who had a set face and didn't look like he was amused. 'It was like he was made of marble,' Èponine thought. All of his friends were still laughing and when they looked up at Enjolras, they stopped.

"What I meant to finish earlier was problems around the land of Oz. Èponine and I," Enjolras said referring to the problem they encountered with Dr. Dillamond, "Found a new problem arising in Oz. Dr. Dillamond, one of the professors here, has heard of other animals loosing their abilities to speak. And the professor himself, is starting to loose his speech as well." Courfeyrac raised his hand. Enjolras looked at him and motioned him to continue.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Courfeyrac asked. A murmur of agreement followed.  
Èponine looked at Enjolras. His face was stony like before and he looked at her as well. Their eyes locked and Enjolras mouthed to her, 'You say it. The Wizard.'  
Èponine shakily got it of her seat and said, "We have to tell the Wizard. He'll know what to do." She looked back at Enjolras and he nodded back at her in encouragement, telling her to continue. "He can help us with this problem," she said, finding her voice growing stronger with every word she spoke, "That's why we have a wizard! We could write to him, to ask him for an audience, then he could tell us what to do!"

Once Èponine finished, she found mouths hanging agape, staring at her. She shrunk back into her seat, clearly embarrassed by all the attention given to her. Before she knew it, Grantaire was applauding her on the back.

"Wow, Èponine, didn't think you had it in you," the drunk took another sip from his drink.

"But will it work?" Feuilly asked her.

Èponine looked at him, "It has to."

Weeks after Èponine's statement, Enjolras found his mind whirling. What could they, the Amis, write to the Wizard? Enjolras knew it should be formal for sure, but how would they address the problem?And would it be good enough to impress Èponine? Enjolras was currently sitting at his desk, writing, then crossing out various sentences on his piece of paper. Marius could tell his friend was stressed and threw his arm around his friend. "Enjolras, lighten up a bit," Marius said. Enjolras did not respond and kept writing and Marius had to tear the paper away from him. "Enjolras, when have you last been to a party?"

"What?" Enjolras looked at him, "Is this some joke you and Grantaire are trying to play on me?"

Marius's eyes widened in shock at Enjolras's response. "What? No, this is not a joke. Seriously Enjolras, when was it last when you went to a party or even had any fun?"

"I have fun," Enjolras replied.

Marius scoffed. "Planning revolutions."

"Those are fun," Enjolras argued.

"That's not fun! Fun is when you have a good time, when you let yourself loose. Like dancing through life. Glinting where turf is smooth. Life is painless for the brainless, like Grantaire," Marius explained. He stopped for a moment, then his face lighting up with happiness. "How 'bout a party tonight? At the Oz Dust Ballroom? We'll invite everyone from the campus."

Enjolras could only stare at his friend. "Um, how about no. Marius, I'm pretty sure no one cares about your lonely soul." He said this assuming Marius was doing this to attract women to him.

Marius stared at Enjolras in shock, before shaking it away. "Non! This is about you, not me!"

"How does this relate to me?"

"Enjolras, when was the last time you had fun, not including planning your revolutions or writing your papers?" Marius let Enjolras think and Enjolras looked up at him with no response. "See? You can't even remember when you last had fun." Marius put a hand on Enjolras shoulder. "Just think of it this way." Marius started making gestures. "If you go this party, you'll find the girl of your dreams, get drunk, hang out with the green girl-"

"Èponine," Enjolras corrected him.

"Whatever. But if you do come, you'll have fun, I promise you." Enjolras looked at him skeptically. "If you go, I will stop bothering you and teasing you about your silly revolutions and plans to go meet the Wizard."

Enjolras looked at him hesitantly. "I cross my heart," Marius swore. Enjolras looked at his abandoned papers sitting on his desk. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." Marius cheered loud enough to be heard from the other side of the campus. Enjolras sent him a sharp look to be quiet and Marius quieted instantly. "But I'm not dressing up."


End file.
